opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Why is Revervse Racism By commedians Ok, and When Don Imus Calls someone a "Nappy Headed Ho" it is considered Racism and he should be fired?
by user Cassidysummers I do not understand why comedians like Chris Rock, Dave Chappelle, and that Mexican guy Carlos Mencia can sit here and get away with Racism. I do not understand how they can sit here and be racist against whites, calling us, "Crackers" or many other variations of racist names. I do not Understand why someone like Carlos Mencia can sit there and be racist against every single race in the world, and yet it is ok because he makes fun of Mexicans at the same time. Then when Don Imus calls someone a, "Nappy Headed Ho" the entire world calls for him to be fired, the NAACP calls for him to be fired, every African American takes it as an insult to heart. That is an oxy moron. This world we live in makes no sense to me what so ever. Bruce Gordon, a CBS director and former president and CEO of the National Association for the Advancement of Colored People says this. "As an African-American, I believe that Imus has crossed the line, a very bright line that divides our country," What about your African American brothers who Are racist against Whites every day on TV Mr. Bruce Gordon? Every bit I see Chris Rock in, he is racist against white people. Not to mention the rap music I listen to on the radio, has words that degrade woman a lot more then Don Imus ever did. Viacom owns the CBS network, the same network Don Imus’s radio show is on. Viacom also owns comedy central, the same channel that has played racist television for years, the same channel for comedians like Carlos Mencia, Chris Rock, and the famous Dave Chappelle have had or have TV shows on. Do you see sprint taking their adds from those shows? No, because white people don’t take the racist comments as seriously as Don Imus, they know they are comedians. Maybe the African American community needs to look into this guys show a little better. Give me a break honestly, Don Imus remarks were not even racist, they were rude comments that could have been directed towards any body in the world. How can anyone consider this racism? African Americans will jump on any chance they can get to put them selves in the spot light. This is getting old, stop crying, stop being racist towards whites, this is a new world we live in, so honestly stop accusing the whites of putting you down, and degrading you. Perhaps you should talk to the role models of your children like 50 cent, and the other rappers who degrade woman worse then anyone I know. Perhaps you should talk to the gang leaders who run the gangs your children are a part of. Perhaps you should start trying to influence your kids away from drugs and music that degrades your very own race. Stop blaming Don Imus for your troubles. Read more of my blogs at my website cassidysummers.com __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Cassidysummers Category: April 11, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.